


Debts to pay

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Class Differences, Dubious Consent, Extortion, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Condescending laughter filled up her ears. “Ohoho, I was expecting you wouldn’t be able to pay back the money I lent you. I know what you Eastern women are like,” Ria’s voice rang out. She leered down at Mrs. Miyabi, “That’s why I had an alternative payment method in mind.”
Relationships: Ami Ria/Kozue Mayu, Ami Ria/Shigure's mother
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Debts to pay

The doorbell rang, the unexpected noise startling Mrs. Miyabi from her resting spot on the couch. She rubbed her eyes, still very tired even after taking her afternoon nap.

Circumstances would have it that she was alone in the apartment today. Her daughter had told her that she would be busy with helping that friend of hers with her drama club, and that her mother needn’t wait for her to come home after school.

It was nice that Shigure had finally made a friend, Mrs. Miyabi thought and smiled. Shigure had always had difficulty when it came to maintaining friendships, or any kind of socialization really.

Though she suspected that the cute girl from Daito was more than a friend in her daughter’s eyes. Not that she would pry about it, as long as Shigure did anything except sit holed up in her bedroom with a computer she was happy, and her daughter’s new friend did not seem like the type of girl who got into trouble.

Completely unlike Mrs. Miyabi herself, she reflected self-deprecatingly.

Sighing, she got up from the sofa. The incessant ringing of the doorbell was starting to get on her nerves. It was strange, she wasn’t expecting any visitors today and it would be a while until Shigure came home.

Maybe her father had finally decided to return home from the horse race course, that damned place where he gambled away all his money.

Mrs. Miyabi straightened out her clothes and gave herself a quick look down in the mirror, and deciding she looked presentable enough, she opened the door.

What she saw on the other side made her heart skip a beat.

A young, busty blonde girl in a Mizuna Girls Academy stared down at her, her wide smile showing a full set perfect white teeth. “Hello, Mrs. Miyabi. May I come in?” she spoke and strode into the apartment.

Mrs. Miyabi couldn’t get a word out as the teenage girl closed the door behind her and judgmentally let her eyes roam over the tiny hallway. It was unfounded, but she suddenly felt self-conscious about the old hand-me down drawer, the mirror with the chipped off paint and the considerably worn carpet covering the floor.

“Y-you can’t be here,” she almost shouted to the Mizuna girl.

The girl raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, her blue eyes locking onto the much shorter woman. “Oh, can’t I? Because it seems to me that you owe me a little something.” She smiled as she walked closer, “And I’ve come to collect.”

Mrs. Miyabi could feel a rising sense of trepidation as Ria stalked closer and closer, until she was pushed up against the wall.

“Please, I don’t have any money left after paying this month’s rent,” Mrs. Miyabi whimpered. “I don’t have anything to repay you with.”

Condescending laughter filled up her ears. “Ohoho, I was expecting you wouldn’t be able to pay back the money I lent you. I know what you Eastern women are like,” Ria’s voice rang out. She leered down at Mrs. Miyabi, “That’s why I had an _alternative_ payment method in mind.”

Mrs. Miyabi’s eyes widened when Ria pulled out a small vibrator from her schoolbag.

“Now put this inside you, or I will make sure you get evicted within the day~”

Shameful as it was she knew she had to obey this awful, awful girl’s demands. There was no lack of horror stories entailing what happened to women who didn’t pay back what they had borrowed from Mizuna women, and she had an obligation to keep her daughter safe and sound.

Ria smiled when she reached out with a shaky hand and took the toy from her, averting her eyes from Ria’s as she did so.

“Put it in,” Ria demanded, eyes glimmering with glee.

It was difficult to get it inside of her when she was almost completely dry, but she grit her teeth and pressed on anyway, the mantra of _it’s for Shigure_ running through her brain. She let out a shaky breath as it was finally pushed all the way in between her lower lips.

“Good girl,” Ria purred. “Let’s go into your humble little kitchen, I need a glass of water.”

On unsteady legs she followed the girl into the apartment’s small kitchen, the buzzing of the vibrator inside her making it hard to walk steady.

“God, what a mess,” Ria exclaimed, turning her nose up at the sight of the dirty dishes in the sink. “Just because you’re poor as a rat doesn’t mean you have to live like one too. Ugh, I don’t want any water anymore.”

Mrs. Miyabi couldn’t do anything except hang her head in shame. It was embarrassing to have someone else see what a slob she could be when she was alone in the household. She had been planning to clean after her nap though, if she hadn’t gotten an unexpected visitor.

Ria took her phone out of her bag, along with the remote control for the vibrator. “You know what, I’ll just make a call while you do something about _that_ ,” she said and gestured with disgust at the sink. She carefully examined one of the kitchen chairs, and deeming it acceptable she sat down, facing the sink.

With a sinking feeling in her gut Mrs. Miyabi made her way to the kitchen sink and put on her gloves, doing her best to ignore the vibrations between her legs. As the water started running from the rusty faucet Ria’s voice piped up, “Try to be quiet, I’m going to put on the loudspeaker while I talk to my girlfriend.”

She didn’t have time to object before she could hear a young girl’s voice coming from the phone, presumably the girlfriend Ria was talking about.

“Hello Ria. I didn’t expect you to call now.” The voice of the girl on the other side of the phone sounder surprisingly gentle, not at all the typical haughty and arrogant tone you’d expect from a Mizuna girl.

Ria beamed, one finger idly running over the buttons of the remote. “Of course I always have time for the second most perfect girl in the world,” she said in a singsong voice. “How has your day been?”

Mrs. Miyabi didn’t even dare to breathe as she quietly scrubbed the remnants off last night’s dinner off a plate.

“Ohh Ria, it has been absolutely fantastic. We have that new art exhibition at the museum so we’ve been getting a _lot_ of visitors today so I’ve been working hard all day, but it’s been so fun and exciting that I don’t really mind it,” the girl babbled on. “You know I have two free tickets, I was thinking that maybe I could take you there tomorrow?”

Just one glass left to clean, and then she could rinse it off. She squirmed as she stood hunched over the small sink, the buzzing of the vibrator growing slightly stronger.

“Hmm, while that does sound fun I have planned a surprise for you tomorrow,” Ria said with a grin.

It was getting harder to keep her breathing under control, and she was terrified of letting out a moan. She was sure that it would be heard by the other girl if she did. Thankfully she only had the one glass to dry off now.

“Walnuts again, Ria? I know how much you love that place,” the girl softly giggled. “Not that I mind, I’ll go wherever you want to go of course, Ria.”

The clank of the glass hitting the floor, and then shattering in a thousand small pieces was like thunder in her ears. She held onto the counter as if her life depended on it, doubled over in pleasure, using all her willpower to not scream out.

“What was that Ria? Did something happen?”

Ria chuckled, “Don’t worry Mayu, I’m not as clumsy as you are. I’m just helping my mom out with her business and the client accidentally dropped something.” Her perfect features were twisted into a condescending smirk as she looked at the woman.

“That’s good to hear, I was worried for a second there. I don’t want to bother you if you’re doing anything important. I love you Ria.”

The Mizuna girl’s face turned pink, and she mumbled something into the receiver before she ended the call. She turned her attention back to the woman still trying to recover her breath.

“How embarrassing, to come like that. Everything my mother told me about Kosho women is true,” she laughed. “I have an appointment later, so lead the way to the bedroom so we can get this over with nice and quick.”

There was no use disobeying. Not if she wanted to keep a roof over her head.

It was a small bedroom, just like the rest of the apartment. One double bed just barely squeezed in, the bed she had shared with her husband before he had died in a tragic accident at his job in the Kosho metal factory. There were pictures of him, along with ones of her daughter neatly lined up on the night desk.

“You know, if you hadn’t fallen for all those schemes you wouldn’t have ended up like this,” Ria said as she watched the short woman undress. “It’s irresponsible to do that when you have a daughter to take care of, who knows what would happen to her if you got kicked out…”

She continued undressing without saying a word. Instinctively she knew the Mizuna girl was right. No wonder Shigure hater her, she bitterly thought.

“It’s fascinating really. None of you in the East have what it takes to become rich the proper way so you all cling to stupid gambling or invest in things that will never generate a profit.” Her horrible laugh rang out again. “I suppose that’s why so many of you turn to prostitution.”

It was chilly in the room, naked as she was. She laid down on the bed, waiting for the Mizuna girl to undress. Mrs. Miyabi gulped as she saw the bulge under the girl’s school uniform.

Even when it was restrained it looked huge.

“Take out the vibrator.” Ria pulled the uniform over her head, revealing her underwear. She quickly pulled those off too, freeing her large breasts, along with her erection. “Usually I never fuck Eastern women without protection, but I get the feeling you haven’t been getting any recently, “ she said and threw a glance at the dusty photograph of her husband.

She climbed on top of the older woman, smirking down at her. Her impressive cock poked at Mrs. Miyabi’s stomach, already dripping precum.

Mrs. Miyabi couldn’t take her eyes off the thing. It was much, much larger than her husband had ever been, and she was a tiny woman. The worry that it wasn’t going to fit was starting to creep up on her.

“Oh, don’t look so worried. I’ll be _gentle_. Now beg for it like a proper Kosho whore.”

Her mouth felt dry as she kept staring at Ria’s cock. What would it feel like to have that inside her...?

“P-please fuck me,” she stammered. Strangely, she felt both aroused and humiliated. Here she was on her back, begging for a teenage girl’s cock, feeling turned on in a way she hadn’t been in _years_.

“Ohoho, well if you ask so nicely,” Ria said and thrust her hips forward. She smirked when she felt the walls of the Kosho woman envelop her dick. Mrs. Miyabi gasped under her, her eyes going blank.

Mizuna cock tended to have that effect on Eastern women.

Ria let her adjust to her dick, before she moved it out until only the tip of it was still inside. Then she slammed it in, meeting little resistance along the way. It felt really good to have complacent woman take her entire length, still nice and tight even after giving childbirth.

“This is where your kind belong, on your back and servicing your betters,” she said before she started thrusting in and out in earnest.

Mrs. Miyabi could barely make sense of what Ria was saying, the feeling of being stretched out by her cock turning her mind into mush. All she knew was that she had to be filled up, filled up by her big cock, and if the Mizuna girl was feeling gracious maybe even be filled up with her cum.

The bedframe shook as Ria fucked her senseless, the wet squelching noises of her pussy and her loud moans reverberating in the room. She spread her legs wider, trying to make Ria penetrate her harder and deeper, as deep as she could. The only thing she could think about was getting fucked until she couldn’t walk by that wonderful, wonderful cock.

Who needed Kosho men when Mizuna girls were just so much _better_?

Ria kept up the pace, using the small woman as she pleased. To her she was nothing but a hole for her pleasure, a toy she could do whatever she wanted with. And it seemed the green-haired woman was very much in agreement with that idea, seeing as she locked her legs behind Ria’s back.

“How badly do you want me to cum inside of you?” Ria was close and she wanted to hear Mrs. Miyabi beg for it before she blessed her with her seed.

“Anything! I’ll do anything for your cum,” she exclaimed.

Both of them groaned as Ria made a final thrust. Her potent seed flowed into Mrs. Miyabi’s still fertile womb, painting it white with her cum as she kept shooting more and more of it into her.

They both laid there panting until Ria finally went limp. Begrudgingly she pulled out her dick, warm cum flowing out of the pussy she had just fucked while she did so.

Mrs. Miyabi was starting to come to her senses again, shame burning deep within her. She moved her head to the side to not have to look at the girl she just begged to come inside her, the humiliation becoming too much.

It was a mistake. Shigure’s cold, judgmental gaze on the photo greeted her, further adding to her guilt.

“I told you, you are all whores,” Ria said as she put on her clothes. “You weren’t an entirely shitty fuck though, so I’ll send you a check later. Should be enough to cover next month’s rent,” she chuckled.

Ria hummed in self-satisfaction for herself as she put on her shoes. Was there anything better than being a Mizuna girl? The answer was no, she thought. It had felt good to fuck Mrs. Miyabi, but she wanted to get out of this apartment before she tripped over any cockroaches or the like. She shuddered at the idea and hurried to the door, turning the doorknob.

To her surprise she saw the shocked face of a green-haired girl on the other side, presumably Mrs. Miyabi’s daughter.

“W-what, who are you?” the girl said, wearily peering out at her from under her bangs. She looked like she had just gotten beat up, red scratches running all over the exposed parts of her body, bruises littering her throat, and most interesting: a clearly visible bite mark on her collar.

Ria gave her best fake smile, “Let’s just say I’m an acquaintance of your mother. Or well, I was just taking care of some business with her in my mom’s stead, nothing you need to worry yourself about.”

The girl just looked at her with wide eyes, no doubt used to what “business dealings” with her mother usually entailed.

“Well, well, I don’t have time to chat,” Ria said and flipped her hair. “Some of us valuable members of society have times we need to keep, so please step aside.”

The girl let her pass without saying a word. Ria couldn’t help but smirk when she saw the anger and hatred burning in her green eyes, so similar to her mother’s.

Maybe she would book a double appointment next time Mrs. Miyabi fell behind on her payments.


End file.
